


Letters

by puzzleden



Series: Layton Drabbles (From Tumblr/FF.net) [12]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzleden/pseuds/puzzleden
Summary: Layton has been receiving letters from Emmy after she had left, but this recent one has taken the cake!(Rated T for a small bit at the end)
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Series: Layton Drabbles (From Tumblr/FF.net) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286342
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Letters

The early summer breeze wafted through the window of Layton’s office that afternoon. It was quite a wonderful day, made even more wonderful from what he received in the mail. In his fingers was an envelope address to him from his old assistant, Emmy Altava. The good professor spent a moment in the comfort of his chair reminiscing of the time they’ve spent together. They were close, much in the same way he was with Luke. Although admittedly, their bond was… quite different from that of friendship.

Interactions they shared were quite unlike anything he’s shared with friends alone. In fact, their experience was quite personal and fairly intimate. Within good reason, of course. However, when certain events came about, she left and distanced herself further away from him. She needed time to heal and forgive herself just as he forgave her.

“But… every professor needs an assistant,” he sighed as he turned the envelope in his fingers.

The good man was lonely. Even lonelier now that his apprentice was gone. The office was positively empty. When he returned home late at night, Flora was already fast asleep. There was little else to enjoy but the puzzles he received every so often. But a small light returned in his life. Letters from various places around the world started to arrive, all with a single sender: Emmy.

She had numerous amounts of tales to tell, thanks to her position at _World Times_. Each message was lengthier than the last, filled with adventures, photographs, and various illustrations she’s drawn personally (Who knew she was quite the artist!). It was a true pleasure he looked forward to every month.

What could possibly await him this time?

Upon examining the envelope, there was the sweet scent of perfume. This wasn’t part of her other envelopes, but he _has_ been receiving more of these as of late. Once he retrieved his letter opener, he expertly sliced open the envelope and fetched the parchment that lied within. Bubbly elation filled him as soon as he saw the header. From there, he read:

_Dear Hershel Layton,_

_If you’ve received this letter, then I’m already in Pompeii with a new mystery! Looks like this time there are disappearances that were blamed on by the “gods”, but if you ask me, there’s something fishy going on. I’m sure to have this case wrapped up and captured on camera to show for the next issue. Just you wait, you’ll be on the edge of your seat yet!_

_So, how’s life been for you? Good, I hope. You haven’t been working too hard again, have you? From the last letter I sent, you sounded rather lonely and sad… I can’t say I blame you though. Things have been rather turbulent on my end too and it’s just not the same without you and Luke. You both kept me happy and eager to learn since the day we’ve met._

_Also, I miss the times we’ve shared. Not just solving mysteries, I mean. Doing the mundane things. Working. Talking. Just being there. I may be able to capture all the greatest photos in the world, but those moments pale in comparison to the ones I’ve had with you._

_Maybe it’s just the constant plane trips speaking to me, but I’ve been thinking of coming back for good. I never really had a home before, always houses or just places to stay temporarily. But being in London, surrounded by friends, being with you, that was home to me. Besides, we have a lot to catch up on. More than what can be said by letter, anyway. I hope you’ll be ready when the time comes. And please, don’t be a stranger to call me any time! I love hearing your voice. Here, I’ll put the number below._

_Faithfully yours,_

_Emmy Altava_

PS: Unfold the letter a bit more. I’ve drawn something especially for you on the back. It’s dedicated to the two parts about you I’ve missed the most.”

He gave a small smile. Layton would be personally happy, should she decide to return. The man didn’t want to get ahead of himself, but the idea of returning to what used to be was all too alluring. To properly court and date her, to hold her, to even hear her voice… Before he thought further, he entertained his curiosity and unfolded the paper as instructed. Once he turned it over, he was met with quite a surprise.

He couldn’t help but feel a mixture of embarrassment and strangely, mild pride. Oh dear. The drawing on the back was certainly dedicated to what she loved the most about him. Aside the hearts, which he thought would symbolize “love”, what the hearts surrounded was…detailed. _“Obscene, more like”,_ he thought to himself. Around that were small quips of different kinds. There were comparisons to large meat; a likening to throbbing.

Hershel sank further and further in his chair as he looked through it all. Thank goodness no one else brought the letter to him or even bothered to look inside. He had to hand it to her, out of all the letters she sent, this was one that had the most shock value. At least he has no need to worry about her returning his affections.


End file.
